My thoughts to You
by azrael1234
Summary: Heero, and Duo's Journal, set after the war. Tells the thoughts and feelings of pilots 01, and 02, and how they come to care for each other. 2+1--Yaoi--Orriginally call Heero's Journal, but by popular demand I have added Duo's Journal as well.
1. Default Chapter

Here is a little one shot that I thought up when writing the next chapter to Midnight Love, and I just could not resist the idea of writing it. It is written in the form of Heero's journal, and it is obviously from his point of view. Please don't worry all you nice peoples, I will have the next chapter to one of my stories (not so sure which one) soon. Well that is all for now, so please read this and tell me what you think....I love review, or constructive criticism. =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue....if ya do all I got for ya is that fluff stuff that somehow manages to get into my pockets. hehehe.  
  
************************************************************** ****  
  
Dear Wing, December 24, AC 197  
  
The war is finally over, and everything that I have worked so hard to accomplish is reality. I gave up my humanity for this cause, and now...maybe I can be human, can live like a normal teenager. Oh, but Wing, I am afraid. All I have ever known, all that I was trained for was war, and now that there is nothing to fight I feel lost. I watch as the others slowly leave to go their own ways, all having someone who loves them, and I feel sad. The fact that it bothers me so much, almost shocks me, I have lived for so long ignoring these feelings...simply seeing them as completely irrelevant. Now, it hurts as any wound could. I realize that I have nothing, no one to turn to, no one to comfort me, or help me through the pain that has settled in a thick blanket over my soul. For now, the only thing that I want out of life is to enjoy, and live....the only thing I can give back to all the people that I have murdered in my need to fulfill my missions. And I hope with all of my being that I will never have to kill again.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Wing, January 13, AC 198  
  
I am sorry that I have not written to you in a while, but I have been busy trying to find a place to settle down in. I have finally chosen a small apartment in California that suits all my needs. But, as Duo would say, It needs a hell of a lot more junk, and a big enough mess to cover the floor. Heh, if that braided baka thinks I could leave the messes that he does, then maybe he did hit his head a little too hard at one point or another. That is another thing Wing, I find it easier to smile now, and I can even joke when I feel in the mood. But it is still hard, don't you see? I do try, I try to let myself live, and experience everything this world, this beautiful place that millions call home, has to offer. Still I feel so lonely, the only thing that I have ever wanted was to have a family...and Wing I think that I hope for too much, but still it never hurts to wish. That is a human thing to do right? I am human, and perhaps more a child then I ever really though. So far California seems like a really nice place, my home is right on the ocean, and everyday I wake up early enough to walk on the silvery white dunes right as the sun rises over the water. I have always loved sunrises, they remind me that the day is new, and I have another chance to live. I think it was Duo that got me into the sunrises and sunsets like this, every chance we had during the war we would go out and just watch as the sun worked its way through another of its magical cycles. Oh Wing, I miss the others, when we were together we were like our own little family. We all suffered together the terrible things the war had to offer, we all understood what the pain was like, and we all had a sense of peace within our group. But I think that it is Duo that I miss the most. I miss his cheerful laughter, and the jokes that always seemed to lighten the mood, I also miss the confidence that he gave me, how somehow he managed to lighten up my day a little with his cheerful antics. And I look back, I think I fell in love with him. That is all gone now, I don't have Duo, and I don't have the others, all I have is me. That is not so bad perhaps, it gives me more a chance to learn, to become human a little more. Still I think that I miss him, and I miss the way his smile always makes my heart seem a little lighter.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Wing, January 28, AC 198  
  
I was surprised today when I got a call from Relena, wanting me to come to Sank for a small Valentines reunion. At first I wanted to say no, but somehow I ended up saying yes that I would be come, though I did not miss the look in her eyes when I agreed. Did she not realize that I felt nothing for her, other then perhaps a close friend. I desperately hoped she would not ruin things between us over some silly crush, when I tried to make it all to clear that I was not interested. Unfortunately Relena is not one to give up so easily, and it scared me slightly that this was going to be a Valentines party. I quickly reasoned that at least I would get to see my beloved Duo, but an ache settled over my heart, when I thought of the fact that he would probable be with Hilde. But anything is better then nothing right, Wing? I have been pleasantly pleased with how much I love it here in California. I have decided to go to a small school until I become truly legal, though I do not think that for me it would matter that much, and that I could easily join the Preventers. Still, I think school would be a wonderful experience. Though I do know it will not be easy, especially since Duo will not be there to help me through the more social parts of it, however, feel confident that I can manage. I plan to join a small local high school a week after I get back from the party in Sank...hehe I wonder what the others will think when I tell them. Well that is all for now, I will talk to you soon when I have more to say.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Wing, February 2, AC 198  
  
Today has been a wonderful day Wing. I received a call from Duo, who wanted to know if I was going to the party. When I told him that I was, he offered that maybe we could travel together, since it would be on his way. I did not really believe him about California being on his way, but I was happy that we would be together. When I asked him about Hilde, he just laughed at me, and said that she could not come because she was pregnant, and it was too close to her due date for her to risk it. He laughed even harder, when I sullenly asked him if the child was his, saying that she had married some French dude from their local Preventers office. Oh, Wing, you could not imagine the relief that I felt when he said that, It was like a weight had been lifted from my heart. Even if I knew that Duo would never love me, never care for me as I did for him. I know in my heart that I would give anything for my braided angel. I would kill, even die for him if I could, just so that I could hear him laugh, see him smile one more time. If that is not love, then I think that it is the closest that I could ever get to it. Duo, my angel, Ai Shiteru....I just hope that one day I can tell you these words in person.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Wing, February 13, AC 198  
  
Duo and I have been on the shuttle for about two hours now, and I could not resist the chance to write to you, my dear Wing. My braided angel is asleep beside me, and I think that is why I decided to write. I don't think I would have risked him seeing what it is that I have been telling you. He is so beautiful when he sleeps, from his slightly parted cherry lips, to the way his gorgeous chestnut colored hair falls into his closed eyes, which I know when they are open shine with violet fire. I wish that I knew how I could fall in love with an angel, why Duo of all people was the one that I found myself dreaming of. How can I explain my love for him Wing? It is the most amazing feeling in the world, and I have come to except it as a fact, not questioning it. As much as I love him it is so hard sometimes though, watching him, watching as others make him smile... And knowing that he could never be mine and all I have is watching him in peaceful moments like this. Well that is all I can say today, Duo is waking up, and I don't want him to see this. Until next time, I s'pose this is good bye.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Wing, February 14, AC 198  
  
We arrived in Sank a couple of hours after I last talked to you, and I was pleasantly surprised to find that all the others were there and waiting for us to arrive. After several minutes of greeting, and hugs from everyone (who were surprised that I let them perform such a simple gesture) we went inside the large mansion of a home that Relena had set up for our visit, and had dinner. It was a nice surprise to learn that Trowa and Quatre were planning to get married, and WuFei was now head of a large branch of Preventers Headquarters. Relena was still on her never ending search for full peace, is playing a major role in creating order and understanding with the earth and colonies. And you know what Wing? I am proud of her. Not in the way that most might think, it is more like being proud of a best friend for doing something fantastic, and you know that they were meant to do it. Things did get a bit awkward, however, when they asked how things were with me. I may be working on becoming more open, but it was still hard. I simply told them that I was immensely enjoying the freedom, and the fact that I could live like I was meant to. I think that my answer surprised them slightly, but they all smiled encouragingly at me and said that they too were happy for me. When they spoke these words, I did not miss the look on Duo's face... It was pride, and... Wing, I think it may have been something else. Well I have to go now Wing, I was supposed to have been at the party ten minutes ago. Thank you my friend for once again listening to my endless rambling. Hehe, who would have though, me rambling, I guess it is possible to change and I hope with all my being that it is for the better.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Wing, February 15, AC 198  
  
The party was fantastic, but I expected no less with Relena in charge. She of coarse took the opportunity to try to get me to fall for her. I asked her then to take a walk with me, and I told her that it was not her that I love, but someone else. She must have looked at me a half an hour, before saying that she understood, and that she hoped we could still friends. I think I may have surprised her greatly when I told her that she would always be more to then a friend, more like the sister the sister that I could never have. After I said these words to her I kissed her on the cheek, and she took that opportunity to smile and tell me that she hoped those things would go well with Duo and I. I was so shocked at her words, that I did not even realize that she was gone until several minutes later. Of coarse I was content, and I took that time to think, wondering all the while if it was that obvious that I had feeling for Duo. And Wing, you will never guess what happened next. I was sitting on one of the outside banisters of the large mansion, when Duo appeared. We just stared up at the stars for a long time, just as we had done over and over during the war. Then he looked at me, and smiled at me, with a look in his eyes that I had never seen there. It was a look of utter seriousness, and something more, something like a promise. Without a word he handed me a single red rose, and..... Wing, he kissed me. I was so shocked, I had never been kissed before, and here was Duo kissing me as I only had ever dreamed of. It was the most magical feeling in the world, and I felt like I was floating amongst the very stars that we both loved so much. When he pulled away, I could barely stand, my legs had taken on a sudden weakness, and I found myself falling against him as if he was the only thing left in the universe. He looked at me with such love, such protectiveness, almost as if I were the most fragile thing in the world, and I think in his hands, I am. His exact words to me then were, "You are my universe, my reason to live, to breathe, and without you I would be nothing. I am never letting you go Heero, my fallen little cherub." I then let him carry me to his room, and I spent the night lying in his arms, for the first time in my life feeling utterly and completely content and safe. Perhaps, someone can love me... Maybe, just maybe, I can truly live now that I have Duo to guide me, to help me, to be there for me, to make me happy, to make me smile.... To love me.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
ONE YEAR LATER  
  
Dear Wing, February 20, AC 199  
  
It has been one year Wing, since I have been with Duo, and I don't think I could ever have been happier. He is everything to me, and I love him with every breath in my body. In the last year, I have been able to smile almost as easily as Duo, and I find that I have so much in this world to enjoy. Guess what my friend? About a month ago Duo and I were out for dinner at some rather expensive restaurant, and Duo, taking my hand proposed to me. It was perhaps the most shocking thing that has ever happened to me, and I said yes in a heartbeat. You should see the ring on my finger Wing, it is beautiful. It has a large heart shaped diamond in the middle, and an amethyst on one side of it, and a sapphire on the other. I know now that I am loved, that I will have someone there for me always, and that now I will truly be able to live my life to its fullest potential. I have Duo, I have a home, and everything that I could ever want or need. And Wing I am finally truly happy, I have something that I thought I would never have.... A family.  
  
************************************************************** **********  
  
Well what do all you nice people think? If enough people want I can do a second chapter of this with Duo's journal....so any thoughts you have on this would be great.  
  
Here are the lyrics of the song that inspired this story:  
  
TRULY MADLY DEEPLY  
  
By Savage Garden  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'Cause I'm counting on  
  
  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning  
  
  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
  
Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
  
  
  
The highest powers  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
  
All that you need will surely come  
  
  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with very breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Well there it is folks, I hope that you enjoyed this.... And once again thank you for any comments that you might have on this. 


	2. Duo's Journal

Upon popular request I have written the second chapter of Heero's Journal. But this time it is not Heero that is telling the story, This time I present to you Duo's Journal...and I hope that everyone enjoys this. And please read and tell me what you think, I never intended to write a sequel to this, so any comments on it would be greatly appreciated. =^.^=  
  
******************************************************  
  
Dear Solo, December 25, AC 197  
  
The war is over Solo, and now, maybe no one will ever Die as you did...murdered so brutally. You were the reason that I went through everyday of my training to become a Gundam Pilot, and now, maybe my sacrifice has paid off. My friends, the other Pilot's always saw me as a joker, they never took me seriously, as long as I always made sure the mission was complete they tolerated me. But I think that I gave something more to them, my only friends and my family. I think I gave them salvation through my jokes and smiles, and even despite their insults to me, I think that I was the only one keeping them sane. Just like with you Solo, ne? You always said that my little jokes could always put a smile on your face, even through the hardest of times. Sometimes it was so hard my friend, trying to keep the horrendous images that I had seen out of my mind, to try to hide from the stench of blood and death that wound it's way through every fiber of my being. I may have called myself The God of Death, but sometimes it was so very hard to keep the images of the people that I had murdered out of my mind. It was always their eyes, they always reminded me of your eyes when I saw you die. Pleading, begging to for me to let them live, even though the words rarely fell from their lips. Lately your words have been echoing through my mind: 'Everyone has a right to live Duo, and if you can be the one to give them life, then you shall have given them a gift that they can never forget. Only God kills indiscriminately, and it is not our place as humans to take another's life" I do remember Solo, but what I did saved so many more lives then the ones that I have taken, right? What I did was for the best? I know that I shall never get an answer from you, my brother, and if you were here you may not have answered anyway, telling me only that you can not tell me how to feel, that I alone can decide that. Sometimes I just wish I knew if what I did was right, if the decisions I made were the right ones. Sometimes I wish that I 'did' actually believe in fate, but it is hard to except that I can not control my own life. That no matter what I do, it will not change what happens to me, what will happen to me as I slowly learn to grow up, to live. Oh, Solo, I wish you were here to give me answers, but I s'pose that as much as I wish to see you one last time, that I wish in vain.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Solo, December 30, AC 198  
  
It has finally started to settle into my mind that I have no reason to fight anymore, that I can give myself a second chance to live. So, pulling my resources, I have taken enough money to bye a small home on L2, so very near where you were murdered. I still have yet to go to that exact spot, but it has only been two days since I have moved in. I just can not find the courage to go to that place. Since the war has ended, it feels almost like the adrenaline rush is finally soaking out of me, leaving me feeling so open and vulnerable.  
  
Do you want to know the strangest thing, the thing that I do miss the most now that the war is over, Solo? You may find this funny, though every time the thought has run through my mind these last couple of days, I find it harder and harder to laugh at myself for it. I miss Heero. It is like an ache settles on my heart every time I imagine seeing him sitting at the desk in my room, typing on his laptop. I miss the way he used to look at me, and glare at me when I would come up with some silly joke, but I think he needed the relief that I offered the most. Most of all, I miss his rare and beautiful smile, I think I would die just to see his face soften, and his lips curl up into a face that could make my heart want to leap out of my chest. As the war was drawing to a close, he began to soften up to me alone, and I relish the moments that I spent with him, simply talking. I know now that underneath that cold hard soldier mask he wears, he is just a small child that needs as much love as any child. Solo, do me a favor, please watch out for him for me, he needs someone to keep an eye out for him.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Solo, January 3, AC 198  
  
I did it today, Solo. I went to that place where you were so brutally taken from my life, and do you know what I found my friend? I found a rose bush growing in the exact spot it happened. I think a piece of my soul finally went quiet then, knowing that somehow, that bush was for me, so that I could be at peace with the past. I remember more of your advice to me, the words you said only a day before your death, and I think as I look back that somehow you knew what would happen. You said, ' Duo, you must not dwell on the past. You can not get so caught up on what was, that you forget to live in the here and now. What happens happens, and it is beyond your capabilities to change it, so play with the cards dealt you, and never forget how to live.' And, Solo, I did forget to live, if only for a moment. I promise you, my Solo, that I will never forget again, and I will never forget the things you taught me, all the wonderful memories that you gave me, and all the love.  
  
When I stood on that spot, I knew something else too. I knew that I was in love. I knew that I would give my heart to Heero, and that I would do anything for him. As I was his salvation during the war, he was mine, and I do not think I could ever live without him. I wonder how I could have been so blind to have not seen it before, and even if he rejects me, I shall spend eternity watching over him, feeling his every pain and joy.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Solo, January 11, AC 198  
  
There is nothing on L2, and I am thinking about moving back to earth. There is nothing here for me anymore besides memories, and I know that I need to move on. I have been given a second chance, and I know that I owe it to all those that I have killed, to live my life to its potential. Guess what Solo? I am writing a book, a book about my life and the life of the other pilots. I think that the earth and colonies need to see the things we saw, through our eyes. I think that maybe I alone have the power to give these people memories, and teach them all the lessons that I have given my innocence to learn for myself. I have been staying up every night for almost two weeks till dawn, working on it, and I pray that it will make people see, to make them understand what war truly is.  
  
I have not been able to bring myself to talk to Heero lately, though I yearn to hear his voice, to once again look into those oh so jaded cobalt eyes of his. I hope that he can smile now, that with the war over, he can grant himself that small little pleasure that is coming even more freely to me now. I find that I can not help but smile as I run through the streets early in the mornings, feeling the wind whip past my body as I move with such speed. Sometimes memories pass through my mind like a movie at this time, and instead of seeing only blood and death, I see the people that were able to live and survive because of my actions, and the actions of my companions. I find it so much easier to find the silver linings on the clouds now, and I wish that I was able to spend these times with Heero, but at least I have you Solo, I will always have you.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Solo, January 28, AC 198  
  
I was a bit surprised when I got a call from Miss. I am Queen of the world, and all bow in my presence, but, for once she was actually quite pleasant with me. She simply said that she wanted to hold a Valentine's reunion, with all of the pilots, and some of the other more prominent people of the war. I barely though about it before saying yes, I miss the others Solo, and I was more then happy to be invited. As we were saying our good-byes, she stopped, staring at me for a few silent moments. 'You love him, don't you?' she asked. Oh, Solo, I was so shocked when she asked that I think I must have stayed silent for a full five minutes. I was about to respond when she said good-bye, and hung up. When I thought back to her face, I know that she was was.. almost understanding. I think, now that she must have known for sometime, but if she excepted it, then I say nothing. I just hope that she says nothing to Heero. I will tell him Solo, but now is not the time. When that time finally does come, I think that I will know with the same certainty that I know that I love him. For now, I am content to just watch him, my beautiful little cherub that has taken my heart and soul.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Solo, February 2, AC 198  
  
I called Heero today, and asked if he would like to go to Relena's party together, and surprisingly he said yes. Oh, you should have seen his face Solo, he seemed so at peace with himself. His eyes, which have always been so expressive shone with a light that I rarely saw there during the war, and, he actually smiled at me. I think I might have had a heart attack then, when his perfect pouting lips curved up into the most beautiful smile. Now, I hope that I can get him to laugh for me, to show such emotion to me. Maybe in these last several weeks, he has been able to find his own peace, and somehow I know that he spends his nights looking at the stars, as we did together what seems like an eternity ago. And I wonder Solo, does he look up and find L2, wondering about me, as I spend all my time wondering about him. I hope, and somehow even know in my heart that he does. That he looks up at my home, and wonders how I am. I think that his comment about Hilde and I, surprised me today. When he asked if she would be coming with me, there was such pain in his eyes, and I may have been mistaken, but I think I saw longing too. I gave him my classic smile, and told him that Hilde was pregnant and happily married to some French dude from my local Preventers office. He seemed to except that, and then that so wonderful light once again filled his eyes. We made arrangements to meet two days before we had to be there, and I don't think that he really believed me when I told him that California was on my way, but ah well. I know that I will be content as long as I get to see him, to be near him, and be able to breath in that intoxicating scent that is all his own. Well that is all the time I have for now, my dear Solo, and I hope that you are smiling down at me from wherever it is that you are.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Solo, February 14, AC 198  
  
We arrived today Solo, and it was wonderful to see all of my friends again, and after making sure to give a big bear hug to everyone, including Relena, we went inside. Guess what Solo? Even Heero hugged everyone, and I think that in that moment I was not the only one shocked. He even hugged WuFei, and boy, you should have seen the look on WuFei's face. It was so nice to be with Heero again, and now he was acting so open, so trusting with all of us, and only the slight tension in his shoulders gave away the fact that he was nervous. Oh, Solo, I wish you could know how truly proud I was of him then, and the temptation to go up to him, and place a kiss on his pouting lips was almost unbearable then. It took all of my willpower to stay standing where I was, a proud smile gracing my features, my eyes, I knew shining with light.  
  
After we greeted each other, we went inside, and I was astounded at how elegant the mansion was. It seemed almost like an enchanted castle, with lights made to look like candles lining the walls, and intricate painting on all of the walls. After we all got settled into our rooms, we had dinner, and I was surprised to learn that Quatre and Trowa were getting married. But, I think the thing that shocked me most, was the fact that Heero was planning to go back to school. I guess I should not have been so surprised knowing Heero, but I think we all understood the full implications of what exactly Heero was saying. Well that is all I have to say for now Solo, I am already late for the party, so I will leave you. I promise to write tomorrow to tell you all about the party.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Dear Solo, February 15, AC 198  
  
I don't think I could ever have expected what the events of the party would reveal. It started of fairly slowly, and I found myself greeting, shaking hands, and hugging more people then I cared to count. After what seemed forever, I was able to escape the endless amount of people, and I went in search of Heero. I somehow knew that now was the time, that now was when I had to tell my little cherub how I felt. In my hands I held a single red rose, after a few moments of searching I found him leaning on the banister if one of the small little balconies in the mansion. He was just staring at the stars, his eyes far away. I went to stand next to him, and I too began to watch the brilliant little pinpricks of light, and we stood there for a small eternity, like we had done for the war. After a while I turned, and Heero turned as well so that we were facing each other. I could see doubt shining in his eyes then, doubt and uncertainty. After we stared at each other for a few moments I handed him the rose, then placed a chaste kiss against his lips. His eyes opened in surprise, but when I started to pull away, he brought his arms up and around my neck, coaxing me to deepen the kiss. Oh Solo, it was such a magical moment, as he looked at me, passion clouding his stunning eyes, and then he collapsed against me, as I whispered sweet words of promise into his ears. I am not sure what happened next Solo, I know that I picked him up and held him in my arms, then carefully brought him to my room. We just lay there, my arms encircling his thin waist, both of us completely content to just be next to each other. The last thing I remember him saying to me was Ai Shiteru, which I knew meant that he loved me. And I knew in that moment that Heero was mine, always and forever mine. And that I loved him with every part of my being. Oh, Solo, it is the most amazing feeling in the world to truly love someone, and know that they love you equally in return. Heero is my other half, he is my heart as I am his, and I know Solo, that I will love him, even when our existence is only a blink of an eye in the past.. in forever.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
ONE YEAR LATER  
  
Dear Solo, February 19, AC 199  
  
I am planning on proposing to Heero tomorrow, and I cant even begin to describe the feelings that are racing through my mind. I know that it is the right thing to do, I can feel it in my heart. Now we can truly spend eternity together in an unbreakable bond of body mind and soul. It is so truly amazing how much emotion Heero is showing, not only to me, but to everyone. He laughs so freely now, and not a day goes by where he does not smile that beautiful smile of his. I know that I can never get enough of him, he is intoxicating in a way that nothing else is, and I know that I will never leave his side. We are one, two hearts, two pulses beating as to the same age old rhythm.  
  
Solo, this is my last entry to you..it really is my time to move on. Even by holding this journal to you, it is simply one more way to live in the past, and now I don't need to. Now, my dearest Solo, I have a family, I have a future.  
  
************************************************************** ****  
  
Well what does everyone think? Was it worth it that I did Duo's journal? Please leave feedback with your thoughts on this, and thank you to everyone who has read this.  
  
TO THE MOON AND BACK  
  
By Savage Garden  
  
She's taking her time making up the reasons  
  
To justify all the hurt inside  
  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
  
Everyone's got a theory about he bitter one  
  
They're saying, "mamma never loved her much"  
  
And, "daddy never keeps in touch, that's why she shies away from human affection"  
  
But somewhere in a private place  
  
She packs her bags for outer space  
  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
  
And she'll say to him  
  
I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be..  
  
If you'll be my baby  
  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
  
So would you be my baby?  
  
She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
  
If love was red then she was colorblind  
  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
  
And crimes that were never defined  
  
She's saying, "love is like a barren place,"  
  
And reaching our for human faith  
  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for  
  
So baby's gonna take a dive and  
  
Push the shift to overdrive  
  
Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars  
  
What a pleasant dream  
  
I would fly to the moon and back  
  
If you'll..  
  
If you'll be my baby  
  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
  
So would you be my baby?  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
and that's all there is folks. *deep breath* I feel so proud of myself hehe, that is two stories finished in a week. Well once again, please review and tell me what you think of my story. Hopefully I will be able to have chapter 8 out for Road to love within a couple of days *crosses fingers* well that is all there is, there isn't any more, so I will see you in my other stories. 


End file.
